This invention relates in general to greeting cards and, more specifically, to electronic greeting cards.
Electronic greeting cards (eCards) are analogous to paper greeting cards, but are available only on computers in electronic form. These eCards are available from web sites such as BlueMountain.com™. An eCard is usually sent by an e-mail message that invites the recipient to execute a program or applet that displays a greeting that could be animated or could include a personalized message. Some eCards are displayed within a browser window and could use Macromedia Flash™ animation
With paper greeting cards, the sender may accompany the card with a gift commensurate with the occasion as is customary in some cultures. It is known to also include cash, a check or gift certificate along with the paper greeting card to serve as the gift. Electronic greeting cards provide no mechanism for including a gift with the card.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.